


I'm Going to Need an Ice Pack

by larryspangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Kageyama was going to do it. He was going to kiss Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going to Need an Ice Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acetate (DramaLama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Alana love you :)

Today Kageyama was going to do it. He was going to kiss Hinata. He had been dating Hinata for about three weeks now, after Hinata finally confessed to him, and they have yet to kiss. He had been trying all week, with absolutely no success. Kageyama finally decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. 

“Tsukishima, can I talk to you?” Kageyama muttered, refusing to make eye contact with the other.

Practice had just ended, so Tsukishima was taking down the net. “What could the king want from a lowly peasant like me?” he asked, smirking.

“You’ve been dating Yamaguchi for a while, right? How did you, um you know...kiss him for the first time?”

Tsukishima burst out laughing. “Are you seriously asking me for kissing advice?”

“Shut up! You’re the only one I can think to talk to about this. I’m not happy about it either. So, how did you do it?”

“If the king must know, we were sitting watching a movie one day and I just turned his chin, so he was facing me, and I just leaned in,” Tsukishima responded, looking away as a blush found it’s way onto his face.

“That’s it?”

“It’s not that complicated; even an idiot like you could probably figure it out.”

“I guess I’ll give it a shot,” Kageyama mumbled.

“Good luck king. Knowing you, you’ll need it.”

Kageyama had starting walking home when Hinata ran up to him.

“I thought we were walking home together?” Hinata asked, frowning.

“Oh, sorry; I got distracted talking to Tsukishima.” Kageyama muttered. 

Hinata quickly reached up and placed a hand on Kageyama’s forehead.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Checking if you have a fever. You said you were talking to Tsukishima, right?”

“I know it sounds really weird, but I needed to talk to him,” Kageyama mumbled. 

“If you say so,” Hinata said uncertainly, grabbing Kageyama’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

They walked together, discussing volleyball as usual until they got to the crossroad. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Hinata said, smiling.

Kageyama decided that he was going to listen to Tsukishima and take the chance. Kageyama started moving closer and leaning in. The moment he did though, Hinata dropped to the floor.

“What are you doing?”

“Um, tieing my shoes? Is that a problem?” Hinata asked, confused.

“N-no, not a problem at all. Bye!” Kageyama said, rushing off to his house. 

When he got to his house he hurried up to his room and plopped down on his bed. He needed a plan. It was going to be his first kiss with Hinata, so it had to be perfect. The next day, Kageyama got to morning practice extra early. 

Hinata arrived about fifteen minutes later and walked over to Kageyama. “Hey Kage-” Hinata was interrupted by Kageyama grabbing him by the shirt and slamming his lips against his own. Hinata quickly pushed him away. “Ow, Bakeyama that really hurt.” Hinata reached up to his lips and felt a bit of blood. 

“Shit shit shit, that was supposed to be romantic and Tsukishima said it would work and-”

“Kageyama, it’s okay. Could you get me some ice from the club room though? I’m pretty sure Daichi-senpai forgot to lock it again.”

“Yeah, of course!” Kageyama said, as he rushed to grab the ice. He came back a minute later with an ice pack and handed it to Hinata.

“Thanks,” Hinata told him. 

“So, was that the worse first kiss ever?” Kageyama asked, looking at his feet.

“Hmm...probably,” Hinata responded, smirking from under the ice pack. 

“Hey I didn’t mean t-”

“It’s very you though. If it was all romantic and stuff, it really wouldn’t be a Kageyama kiss. You’re too much of a dummy to give a first kiss like that.”

“I don’t know whether to be offended or not,” Kageyama muttered.

“Don’t be. We’ll work on kissing later, but for now I brought a volleyball to practice with before actual practice starts if you want to toss to me?” 

“Sounds great,” Kageyama said, smiling at his boyfriend.


End file.
